Vertigo
by Rapis-Razuri
Summary: He wanted to rid himself of this weakness. She wanted to be a hero. Somehow, this may be the first step for them both. [Gerome/Cynthia. Pre-game]


**Title**: Vertigo  
**Author**: Rapis-Razuri  
**Beta**: N/A  
**Word Count**: 790  
**Game**: _Awakening  
_**Characters/Pairings**: Cynthia/Gerome  
**Notes**: Sorry if Gerome comes off as OOC

:.

:.

:.

"Are you ready?"

This was very difficult for him. It was difficult to admit this weakness and to ask for help. He did things on his own because he didn't know _how_ to ask for help.

But this was something he could not do on his own, not matter how much he hated it.

Cynthia was understanding though. After all, she knew what it was like to feel overjoyed when you saw the silhouette of your mother's mount in the sky, thinking she was coming home, only to realize that her rider wasn't with her.

Since his parents' passing, how many times had Minerva expressed her wish for him to take his mother's place at the reins and then pointedly turning her back to him when a disgusted snort when he refused? He loved Minerva and yearned to please her, but this _fear_ was the obstacle that prevented him from taking his place in the saddle just as Cherche once did.

"We'll take it slow. If you think we're too high, tell me."

He nodded. If he wanted to stop, she would stop, but he couldn't, not until he no longer feared the sky. This wasn't just about him anymore. This was for his mother, for his father, for Minerva, and in a way, it was for Cynthia too. He wanted to rid himself of this weakness. She wanted to be a hero. Somehow, this may be the first step for them both.

Once the two riders were ready, Cynthia nudged her mother's pegasus, who unfurled her wings to prepare for flight.

Gerome braced himself and he instinctively tightened his hold around Cynthia's waist.

As he felt the wind and Cynthia's recently cut hair blow in his face, he remembered. His mother used to succumb to headaches. His father once explained to him that she had fallen from Minerva's back while taking a flight after giving birth to him. Perhaps it wasn't that he was scared of heights, but rather, he was scared of falling (failing?).

As if she could read his mind, Cynthia said, "I won't let you fall."

He believed her. "I know."

They continued to fly for hours. Cynthia would make mindless chatter and Gerome would listen and give one word replies. Cynthia sometimes pointed out interesting things you couldn't see from the ground and Gerome would try his best to look.

Somewhere down the line, he began to relax and almost enjoy himself. It was like he left everything behind on the earth. No death, no tears, _nothing_. It was just him, Cynthia and her pegasus and he's never felt so _carefree_.

Though he and Cynthia could keep going, the pegasus needed to rest. Cynthia gave him a warning so he could prepare himself for the descent. The young girl maneuvered the winged horse like an expert

Gerome slid off the pegasus's back first. As enlightening as he found the experience, he glad to be back on the ground. Cynthia dismounted and fell on her rear. "Ow!"

Unfazed, he moved to help her stand back up. It was almost second nature to him now. Cynthia would fall and their playing will take a pause until she finished crying over her new bruise.

Dusting herself off, she reached up and hugged him. "Thank you."

Shouldn't _he_ be saying that to _her_? "What for?"

"For making me feel needed. I'm not strong like you, or Lucy, or Kjelle. How am I gonna protect everyone if I'm burden?"

He told her all the things she wanted to hear, how strong and graceful she looked, just like how a heroine of legend should be, to encourage her (because anything was better than her crying). Every time she would smile brightly at him in thanks, but maybe she also knew they were just empty words if they weren't backed by action.

Gerome thought of his axe drills. Could any of that apply to handling a lance? "You will get stronger," he said, "I...I'll help you." He wasn't used to asking for help. He wasn't used to helping others either. "Like how you helped me today."

She beamed, "We'll help each other get stronger until we're both heroes okay? Pinkie promise?"

In his experience, promises were meant to be broken. His parents promised to come back, but they didn't. Her parents promised her they would come back and she cried when they didn't.

Then again, he isn't his parents. He _won't_ be like their parents.

He hooked his little finger with her's. "Promise."

Minerva crawled out from behind the snapdragons. She was proud of him, that's what he read from her, for finally finding the courage to face his fears.

_See? The sky isn't so scary now is it?_


End file.
